


You can rest soon.

by Stydia_edxts



Category: Avengers, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_edxts/pseuds/Stydia_edxts
Summary: ENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSENDGAME SPOILERSWhat if it wasn’t tony who snapped his fingers but someone he loved(Not finished)





	You can rest soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I’m new to this so it might suck. I think I’m gonna make this a series  
> Pleave constructive criticism please

Tony thought this was the end. He was losing a fight to some creature who worked for Thanos. 

He was pinned on the floor when he heard that familiar sound. Peter. The monster went flying backwards along with the web peter had used. “Holly cow you will not believe what happened” 

tony looked onward in shock unsure of what to do. “Do you remember when we were in space? And I got all dusty!” Tony’s softened and he let a little smile come across his face

“I must’ve past out because I woke up and you were gone” peter continued. “But doctor strange was there right, and he was like come on it’s been five years they need us” 

Tony’s face formed into a strange expression between him smiling uncontrollably or balling his eyes out. “So then he started doing that orange sparkly thing that he does”..

“Wh-what are you doing?” Tony slowly crept towards peter opening his arms and held on to him tighter then peter did when he was on titan.

Peter let his eyes close gently excepting the embrace which tony followed by relaxing and letting a tear roll down his cheek. “Oh this is nice” peter said which made tony smile “never do that again or I’m taking your suit” Peter laughed hoping he was joking (which he was) and slowly pulled from the hug.

“Go be a hero Mr. Stark” tony grinned and simply replied with “be safe..please, i can’t.. I can’t lose you, not again” peter frowned “you won’t, I promise” tony smiled and flew off to save the day like he always did. he was the hero peter dreamt of being someday.

15 minutes later-

A bright white flash overtook Tony’s sight one that he recognised from earlier. It was the snap. He grew nervous that Thanos had again successfully taken 50%, taken peter. That was until he saw all of Thanos’s army slowly turned to dust like he had previously seen.

Wait tony thought. Someone had to wield the stones to make them disappear, that’s when he saw all the hero’s circling something, someone. He saw Thor, Clint, Wanda and others that were okay which made him calmer. But when he saw pepper he got about 72kg taken of his shoulders. He gave her a hug and let a grin come across his face but pepper let sad tears fall down her face.

“Pepper?” he asked. “I’m so sorry t-tony” she let out with a sob. At first he was confused but then he remembered he was yet to see cap, Bruce or..... Peter.

“Move, get out of my way!” He forced and pushed his way to the front until he came across Steve. “Tony” Steve let out “get out of my way Steve” he yelled “I’m sorry tony”. Tony stared at him dead in the eyes before pushing him aside.

“PETER!” He screamed kneeling by his side. “T-tony” he cried out. The left side of his face was covered in blood and his costume was ripped up in all places showing cuts and bruises everywhere. “Heeey kid” he stuttered “your ok, your gonna be fine, we’re gonna get you all wrapped up”. “P-pl-please t-t’ny” peter was in so much pain which made tony want to scream but he had to be brave for the kid.

“Friday?” Tony asked. “Peter is in need of immediate medical attention or...” she stopped as if she were real. “Or he will not make it sir”. Tony grabbed peters hand. “You promised you wouldn’t get hurt kid” tony cried out. “I w-was be- being a hero l-l-like you Mr. S-Stark”. 

“It’s fine your gonna be ok” tony whined “I’m scared” peter whispered back “don’t be, just keep those eyes open for me buddy” he sobbed. A big hand rested on Tony’s shoulder startling him. It was Bruce. 

“Tony, let him go” Bruce let a tear roll down his cheek freely. “No are you crazy, his a kid” tony yelled. Pepper then joined tony on the ground, realising peter had moved to Tony’s lap. “I love you kid” tony whispered “I- i love you too t- tony” it took peter dying for him to finally call tony by his actual name, the thought made him cry even more.

Tony knowingly handed peters head into pep’s lap. “Hey pete” she said calmly stroking his hair. “wh-wh-what about m-May” peter whined “she will be okay” pep replied “what a-about t-tony?” Peter winced at the pain getting worst “it’s okay pete, we’re okay, you can rest soon”. Peter blinked heavily, until tony noticed Pete’s hand had stop holding onto his. “PEP HIS NOT BREATHING!”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this took forever thanks for reading the whole thing


End file.
